A Super Suite Ghost Story
by woundedhearts
Summary: Originally Posted in the 2011 Halloween Collection. The ghost of a killer comes back to exact some revenge.  Suite Life/Supernatural - Fic


A Super Suite Ghost Story

By Woundedhearts & Wyntirsno

* * *

><p>Evans Farmhouse<p>

October 1877 – Kettle Corn, Kansas

* * *

><p>Jeremiah ran into the barn desperate to escape the accusing eyes of the sheriff and his men. He hadn't stepped foot in this place since the day he had buried Fred and Sophie below the floorboards. He forced himself not to look toward that corner of the room as he rushed into his office. Tearing an old picture off the wall he pulled open the small safe where he kept a saddle bag filled with cash. He couldn't chance being caught. He had to run. One way or another he was going to get out of here. He had a cousin who lived in Texas near the Mexico border and he was sure that he could get some help there.<p>

He turned around with a start when he heard a noise. Seeing nothing he returned to the task at hand. He paused suddenly when he felt a cold chill in the air forcing him to rub his arms for warmth. Every part of him was crying out that something wasn't right. He searched the room with his eyes looking for anything out of the ordinary but again saw nothing.

Still that nagging suspicion stayed with him. Slowly he made his way out of the office and into the barn itself. Nothing seemed disturbed. Everything was as he'd left it. Yet, he stepped cautiously unable to mask his fear. A small bead of perspiration slid down his forehead and he blinked away the sting. The only light coming into the room was through the cracks in the barn walls.

"_Jeremiahhhh…."_

He stopped dead in his tracks the little hairs on his arms standing on end. It couldn't be.

"_Jeremiahhhh…" _

He quickly turned around. He didn't have to guess, to know, who was behind him. The images of Fred and Sophie were both there and they were angry.

"_Why…"_ came the hollowed voice of his young bride.

"Get away from me."

"Jeremiah open this door," he heard the sheriff's voice on the other side of the barn door. "If you don't we'll shoot our way in."

"_Why…"_ Sophie shrieked in anger.

Through instinct Jeremiah grabbed the shot gun that rested near one of the posts and aimed. "Your not really here!" he shouted again as a banging started. He wasn't sure if it was the pounding on the door by the sheriff's men or his heart beat, but he knew one thing. Fred and Sophie were dead.

"_Whyyyyyy!"_ Fred shouted as the room began to shake and objects were falling off their hinges.

"Jeremiah what are you doing in there?"

"No, no, no, no…" The old man repeated over and over as he fired his shot gun at the two apparitions in front of him. When that didn't work he pulled the pistol at his side and began shooting that.

It took a minute for the smoke to clear but when it did they were still standing in front of him. Terrified he made a mad dash for the ladder that would take him up to the hayloft. He could still hear them asking why as he found a secluded spot near a back corner. Holding on to what little he had left of his sanity, he began to pray and hoped it would get rid of these ghosts.

It didn't and when he was finished he opened his eyes and came face to face with them. Startled he let out a horrifying scream just as the sheriff and his men broke the door down and rushed in guns at ready. What they found sickened them, the remains of a corpse hanging from a chain. The remains belonging to none other than Jeremiah Evans himself.

* * *

><p>Pickett Family Farm<p>

October 2011 - Kettle Corn, Kansas

* * *

><p>The old farm house sat a quarter of a mile east of the small town of Kettle Corn. It was said to have been built in the early 19th century by Jeremiah Evans for his young bride Sophie Langston. Jeremiah was in his early forties when he married the sixteen year old daughter of an old friend he had served with during the revolutionary war. She was young and vibrant and filled with smiles, and had quite a few admirers including a poor local blacksmith named Fredrick Stevens.<p>

"Well the legend goes that over time Fred and Sophie became great friends and some say more. But I refuse to believe that part of the story."

"Me too." London interrupted. "He's poor and she had a rich husband."

"London money doesn't guarantee happiness." Bailey chimed in.

"That's what poor people say." London waved her hand around. "And I'm not talking about happiness. I am talking about a big house with lots of servants."

"London you'll never change." Cody said.

"I change at least four times a day." London stated.

"Not your clothes, your ideals." Cody emphasized.

"Who needs deals when I've got money?" London replied. "And if I need deals then I can always have my daddy buy some for me."

"Not deals, ideals." Cody told the young girl who was apparently confused.

"Codes give it up, she doesn't understand." Zack whispered to his younger brother. "Could we just get back to the story now?"

"Yeah, I would like to hear the ending before Halloween is over." Woody said as he signaled for Bailey to continue.

Bailey smiled and returned to telling her tale as the group of friends quieted down in her cabin.

Jeremiah being a very jealous man didn't like the thought of his wife being friends with Fred. So he had the man arrested for stealing one of his horses. I guess he thought that by framing him it would guarantee the man stayed away.

The only problem is he hadn't counted on Sophie giving Fred an alibi for the time of the said robbery. The charges were dropped and Sophie continued to see Fred in spite of her husband's objections.

Well after a few months people began to talk and Jeremiah wasn't pleased. In fact he was downright outraged, and rightly so, for he officially became the town joke.

One afternoon he returned home from the tavern in town and confronted his wife about her relationship with the young blacksmith. She argued that they were just friends, but he wasn't buying it.

Anyway, while they were arguing, Fred rode up. He heard all the shouting and decided to investigate. Going inside the house he caught Jeremiah with his hands around Sophie's throat.

"He was trying to strangle her?" Maya gasped and felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. She smiled up at Zack and he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

"Apparently so," Bailey replied.

Fred got angry and managed to pull him off of her but not before Sophie was knocked unconscious after being slammed up against a glass cabinet by Jeremiah.

Now some say this is where the story gets tricky, because it's been said that it was Fred who accidentally killed her, but others say it was Jeremiah who had done the deed. And still others say she came too and walked away without a scratch, which I don't believe. I don't think that's the way she died, but I also don't think she wasn't hurt.

"So what happened?" Zack asked anxious to know the ending.

"Isn't it obvious in a jealous rage Jeremiah killed them both and they came back and exacted their revenge." Cody added. "Am I right?"

"Yes, but not quite yet."

You see the version I choose to believe is the one where Jeremiah afraid he had killed her, verbally fought with Fred after he told him he was going to turn him into the sheriff. So he grabbed a kitchen knife and plunged it into the man's chest killing him instantly. When Sophie came too she found Fred dead and Jeremiah standing over him holding a knife with blood dripping from it. When he found that she was very much alive he went crazy and blamed her for what he had done.

When he turned his attention on her and raised his knife she made a run for it. She dashed out of the house and across the yard into the barn with him running after her. But still dazed and hurting from her injuries he easily caught up to her.

He killed her the same way he'd killed poor Fred, and some say he buried them both underneath the floorboards inside the barn so that they would not be noticed. The only problem is he didn't take into account the horrific stench of decomposing flesh.

He made sure to tell the townspeople that the two lovers had run off together in order to keep them at bay and dispel any doubts. But the sheriff had his suspicions and one day he came around and began snooping. When he opened the barn door he knew what had happened and where the two people had really gone too. When Jeremiah came home for the day he was waiting along with a few sworn in deputies.

He rushed into the barn and locked himself in, but before they could get to him he hung himself from the rafters off the hayloft. But the thing is that right before he hung himself, he was said to be screaming the names of the two people he killed. And when they found his body, his face was frozen in terror. So now it's said that the barn is haunted by his very restless spirit. And the one night you can see him is all hallows eve. The same night he died.

"So let's meet him," Zack said causing some objections from the rest of the group.

"No way!" Woody argued.

"I'm with him," Cody added.

"I agree, there is no way you'll convince me to go near that place, especially not at eleven o'clock at night," Maya stated.

"Well then that just leaves London and Bailey," Zack glanced over at the two girls. "How about it, are you two up for some ghost hunting?"

"Not me," London replied. "I need my beauty sleep."

Zack looked over at Bailey, "I'm going to have to agree with everyone, I'm not interested in meeting him. But it is a possibility it still may happen." She told him as he walked over and placed an arm around his twin's shoulders.

"What makes you say that?" Zack asked.

"We're sitting a few yards from where the old barn stood, a little less than two centuries ago," Bailey explained making everyone feel a bit leery of their surroundings. "After the original barn fell into decay they tore it down and rebuilt the one that you see today."

"Cool, do you think we'll see him?"

"Zack do you remember our last encounter with a ghost?"

"You mean Irene in room 613?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Irene?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, she's the ghost that frequents room 613 at the Boston Tipton." Cody stated for everyone's benefit. "We all spent the night in her suite one evening," he added but before he could finish his brother chimed in.

"Cody left his favorite blankie..."

"Zack," the younger twin eyed his brother and encouraging him to change that part of the story.

Zack smirked and continued. "I mean his favorite Jacket. So we had to go back and get it. When we did Irene came into the room and handed it to him," he said with a wink. "And then disappeared into a portrait of herself on the wall."

"Is that true?" Maya asked him.

"Honest Injun," the blond boy smiled. "Cody and I both saw her."

"It's true," he replied verifying that what his twin had said was indeed a fact. "London you know the story."

"It's true," she replied. "She stole a thousand dollars from me."

"A ghost stole a thousand dollars from you?" Maya asked now definitely skeptical.

"London she didn't steal anything from you," Cody explained again. "Like we've told you before ghosts don't need money."

"Then she was jealous of how beautiful I am."

"Yeah….that's it," Woody said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, it's getting pretty late and I think it's time to hit the hay," Bailey suggested giving her boyfriend a kiss then wrapped her blanket around her and headed up the stairs into the bedroom the girl's would share.

"I agree, night all!" Maya added squeezing Zack in a big bear hug while letting him molest her a bit before she heard someone clear their throat. Looking around sheepishly she followed Bailey and London up the stairs, leaving Woody, Zack and Cody alone in the living room to talk.

"So who's coming with me?"

"Zack we already told you, no," Cody said annoyed with his brother. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Because, I know you, if I don't give you a little push you won't ever get off that safety net of yours."

"Come on guys," Woody stated. "Don't argue."

"Alright, then you two can sleep here all by yourselves while I do some exploring."

"Great, have fun!" Woody smirked.

"Yeah, Zack don't forget to lock the door behind you and take your key with you."

"I can't believe you two aren't coming with me," he sighed extending his bottom lip. "Even though it may just be the last time you ever see me again."

Woody and Cody rolled their eyes and continued walking up the stairs. When they heard the door open and close they paused realizing Zack had been serious about leaving.

"He actually left," Woody looked to Cody surprised. "I didn't think he had the guts."

"I'm not surprised."

"Do you think he'll be okay," Woody asked. "It is pretty dark out there and if that story is true."

"Woody there is no such thing as ghosts."

"But the story…"

"Forget about the story. I'm more worried that Zack will fall down and break his neck tripping over a twig or something."

"A twig – really?"

"You know what I mean," Cody whined. "I guess we better go and get him."

"Out there, in the dark, with the ghosts…"

Cody almost laughed at the expression on his face. "Yes out there, in the dark, with the ghosts."

"Do you have some kind of a death wish?"

"Woody be serious and grab us some flashlights while I throw on my sneakers."

"Should we wake the girls?"

"No let them sleep. Besides we'll be back before they know we're gone," he assured his friend.

"Alright," Woody whimpered. "But why do I have to go?"

"Safety in numbers."

"Fine," he whined. "But you owe me."

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with," Cody said as Woody handed him a flashlight and they cautiously made their way outside.

* * *

><p>"No, don't put that there," Maya told London as they were dragging the scarecrow to the hayfork to hook him so they could hang him over the boys.<p>

"Yeah London, we need to have the scarecrow on that fork at the end of the rope so we can pull him up over their heads," Bailey explained further.

They almost had everything set up thanks to Bailey's expertise in farming equipment when they heard a noise. Thinking it was the boys on their way in they ran to hide. As they ducked behind the stack of hay in the corner, they thought they heard the latch on the barn door lift and a man's voice yelling. Bailey peeked over the top of the bails thinking it was Zack…but there was no one there.

Looking over toward Maya and London she could see they both had similar expressions on their faces. "What was that?" Maya asked realizing the boys hadn't walked into the barn.

"Maybe it was the ghosts," Bailey laughed as London gasped clutching her purse a little tighter to her chest.

Maya and Bailey both rolled their eyes and continued working on their prank. "Come on girls, we have to hurry for this to work. We don't know when the boys will show up." London said as she sat on a nearby haystack, exhausted from the excursions she'd been through in the last ten minutes.

"London how is it that you tire so fast?" Maya asked her.

"The girl has servants for everything," Bailey answered for her.

Maya nodded in understanding when they heard another noise coming from the back office. From their vantage point they could see inside the office. When they didn't see anything they continued on. Another couple of minutes passed and they heard a distinct male voice that made them freeze in their tracks.

"Okay this is creepy," London told them. "Let's forget about the prank and go."

"London, be quiet before they catch us," Maya whispered putting her hand to her lips as they started running for the door.

When they opened the door to escape they ran head long into Zack almost knocking him over. "Zack thank goodness its you!" They all yelled together.

"What are you three doing out here, wait what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," he grinned at his own joke.

"We didn't see one but we definitely heard one." Maya cried as she grabbed onto her boyfriend.

Just then Cody and Woody ran up, so Bailey jumped into Cody's arms as well.

"Bailey what's wrong?" Cody asked worriedly before looking toward his brother. "Zack what did you do now?"

"Nothing, I just got here," he answered. "Besides what are you two doing out here, I thought you were heading to bed?"

"We changed our minds. What happened?" Cody asked the girls who were still trembling.

"There's a ghost in there," London gasped opening up her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Bailey asked only to be silenced by a raise of London's hand.

"Yes operator, I need the number to the Ghostbusters."

Woody sighed taking the phone from her and sticking it in his pocket. "I've got a question. Why are you girls even out here, I thought you went to bed before we did," Woody queried.

"Um…that's not important. We heard a man in the barn," Bailey cried as she hugged Cody tighter.

"Really, and what exactly did he say?" Zack sarcastically asked as Cody glared over at him.

"Let me guess, boo," Woody chimed in making Zack smile.

"No," London rolled her eyes and placed both hands on her hips. "He told us to get out of his barn."

"Then he said my name," Bailey shivered as she whispered that into Cody's chest.

"He knows your name?" Woody asked astonished. "Do you think he knows mine?"

"Woody, she's lived here all her life," Cody remarked.

"So, that doesn't mean anything. Ghosts do have connections you know."

Cody ignored him. "Did you see anything?"

"No," Maya replied. "But we felt a cold chill right before he spoke to us."

"Maybe it was Jeremiah back from the dead seeking revenge."

"Zack," Cody interrupted.

"What?"

"Shut up," he told his brother. "No seriously, I've said it before and I'll say it again, there is no such thing as ghosts."

"Then how do you explain that," Woody cried pointing up to the door of the hayloft.

Everyone halted as a lone figure stood looking down at the six individuals staring back up to him in shock. Woody was the first to take off running with the rest of the group catching up fast. They stopped just as they reached the front porch of the farmhouse and looked back to see if the man was still there. He wasn't.

"We need to go see who that is," Cody said a little shakily. "Then throw him off the property."

"Yeah ok, you first," Woody said.

"Come on guys Cody is right we need to go tell him to leave," Zack supported his little brother.

"You know he was here first I say we just forget about it and send Bailey's dad in tomorrow," with that said London turned to leave only to feel a hand wrap around her arm to keep her there.

"We all go or we all stay I say we take a vote," Bailey exclaimed. "All for staying raise your hand." Zack, Cody, Maya and Bailey all raised their hands. "Okay majority rules."

"Dang it…." Woody pouted as he and London stepped in behind their friends while they slowly made their way back to the barn, arming themselves with tools as they went. They found several sturdy ones, leaning against the door.

Grabbing a shovel Zack moved to open the door and as it opened it made a loud creaking sound. "I don't remember it doing that before," Bailey remarked.

"See it doesn't want us to go in there," London protested.

"Fine then you two can stay out here and keep watch," Maya said directing her comment to both Woody and London.

The two looked around and for the first time noticed the eerie atmosphere. "No, no I think we should stick together."

As they moved across the room in a tight clump, Zack looked back, "You know we remind me of a Scooby Doo movie."

"Leave it to you to think of cartoons at a time like this," Cody mocked.

"Hey don't knock cartoons you can learn a lot from boomerang," Zack said over his shoulder as he moved away from the group to look around.

Woody brushed his shoulder, "stop it." He felt a tapping and brushed again, "Come on guys' not funny stop it…" he turned and to his amazement nobody was there. And as with anything unpleasant he pretended it didn't happen, much the same way he pretended Steve wasn't his new stepfather.

He felt another tap on his shoulder and ignored it until he felt someone pull on his hair, "Okay I am not going to take anymore abuse from you," he put up his fists, "Come on," he shouted as he started bobbing and weaving.

"Woody what are you doing?" Cody stared at him in disbelief causing the others to glance in their direction as well.

"I'm about to throw down. This ghost is a dead man."

"Woody," Cody patiently replied. "Every ghost is a dead man."

Just then a noise caught their attention. It was coming from the loft above their heads and it was definitely bigger than a barn mouse. "Where's mighty mouse when you need him?" Zack teased.

"Enough with the cartoons," Cody pleaded. "This is serious business."

"Your right little brother and no one does serious better than you," he replied pushing Cody toward the ladder. "Up you go."

"Hey wait a minute, when did we decide I was the one going first?" Cody complained.

"Well your not going to make one of the girls go first are you?" Zack said. "And you certainly don't want to go behind Woody…"

"Hurtful."

"Ewww," London complained.

Another noise caught their attention and Cody cleared his throat. "Well here goes nothing."

He ascended the steps one by one and managed to make his way up to the loft. When he was half way there he was startled by another noise accompanied by a shriek and the scarecrow that the girls attached to the hayfork came barreling toward him making him scream bloody murder as he lost his footing. Thankfully Zack was below him and managed to grab a hold of him before he fell completely backwards.

Unbeknownst to the twins everyone's attention had shifted and they stood frozen in terror as they looked into the transparent face of a psychotic killer. He levitated before them holding what looked to be a large kitchen knife in his hand. The blood was still visible as it dripped slowly to the barn floor and disappeared before them.

"Um guys…" Maya whimpered. "Zack?"

"What?" he snapped as he realized everyone was silent.

The boys looked in their general direction noticing that their expressions matched, and it was one of fear. They turned in tandem only to almost fall off the ladder again when they saw a very real looking ghost.

"What the heck?"

Zack helped Cody off the ladder as they all made a run for the barn door, only to discover that they were locked inside. "Check the back!" Maya shouted as they headed in that direction only to find it blocked by the ghost.

"What do you want!" Bailey shouted. "You don't belong here anymore, get out!"

She realized too late, that was probably the wrong thing to say as the walls began shaking around them and everyone began to scream.

"_Why did you leave me…"_

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"_They took you away from me…"_

Bailey took a step back as she finally processed what he was saying, "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"_It's so cold and I'm so lonely..."_

"Keep him talking, "Cody whispered. "We're going to try and find a way out of here."

"Who are you?"

"_My name was Jeremiah Evans."_

"You're a murderer," Maya told him. "You killed your wife."

"_You don't know that, you weren't there, it wasn't my fault."_

"What do you want?" Bailey asked.

"_I watched you grow up. I loved you from the beginning and now you want to leave me again."_

London whispered. "Why would she want to stay with someone like you?"

"You don't understand."

"We understand just fine," Bailey replied. "You killed two innocent people and now you're paying for your crime."

"Sometimes the punishment doesn't fit the crime. Sometimes death isn't the intention."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Cody asked as he started up the ladder with his brother a step behind.<p>

"I hope so," he replied as they made their way over toward the opening in the loft. "This is perfect; we just need to find a way to get the girls and Woody up here without tipping off psycho boy."

In a flurry of wind the door in the loft was thrown shut startling everyone as the lights began to flicker on and off and the floorboards began to shake. The entire scene felt like a bad horror movie and the kids tried desperately to escape as they banged and clawed at the wood that kept them entrapped.

Suddenly the front doors were kicked open and two men stormed in holding guns in their hands. When they aimed them at Jeremiah the kids took this as an opportunity to make a run for it. As they did so they heard two shots go off. To their astonishment the ghost was gone. Everyone stood outside as the twins walked out followed by the two strangers.

"You killed him!"

"Woody I've already told you," Cody said a bit annoyed. "You can't kill a ghost."

"Yeah, well a minute ago, ghosts didn't even exist," Woody crossed his arms eyeing his friend. "I would like to be the first to say, I told you so."

Cody glared back at his roommate as everyone's attention remained glued on the two men. "My name is London," she said sashaying over toward them.

"Hi my name is Dean," the shortest one of the two spoke first only to have the other one pull him away.

"Jailbate," they heard him whisper. "My name is Sam this is my brother."

The group of friends introduced themselves and waited for them to continue. When nothing else came Bailey stepped forward. "So what brings you both here?"

"You mean what brings us here now," Sam smirked. "With a ghost on the lose."

"Exactly," Cody eyed the two suspiciously.

"Sight seeing."

The six friends looked at one another. "Sight seeing?" they repeated with a few raised eyebrows.

"Sight seeing," Dean and Sam repeated looking to one another.

"You honestly expect us to believe that?" Zack chimed in.

"What are you all doing out here anyway?" Sam asked them.

"Ghost hunting," Zack answered for all of them. "You probably wouldn't have believed this if you hadn't seen it for yourself but that thing in there was a ghost."

"Was it now," Dean exchanged a look with his brother soon rolling his eyes. An action that Zack didn't miss. "Look kid, it's obvious you and your friends don't know what your doing. So right now I think it's best if you head back inside and leave the ghost hunting to the big boys."

"Dean."

"What…"

Zack stepped forward. He was almost the same height as this Dean guy but nowhere near the height of his brother. Still he wasn't in the mood to be dismissed like a small child too young to understand what was happening. Dean never one to back down also stepped forward only to feel himself being tugged backwards.

"Sam let me go this kid needs..."

"Go ahead and try it," Zack glared at him.

"Zack…"

"What Cody, this guy is ticking me off."

Sam was about to give Dean a lecture about tormenting kids when there was a piercing shriek heard coming from inside the barn. When they did inventory they noticed Bailey wasn't around. Cody made a beeline for the barn door only to be stopped by Dean and Sam who blocked the entrance.

"You can't go in there," Dean shouted.

They heard another scream and Cody pushed past them. Before they could catch him he had the door open and had rushed into the thick of things. The doors slammed shut just as everyone else was about to follow him in.

"Damn it," Zack cursed banging on the door then choosing to kick it in with his foot. "I have to get in there."

"Wait Zack stand back," Dean shouted to the older twin making him jump out of the way.

He then took aim with his rifle and blew the hinges off the door. When the door collapsed in front of them they all rushed in to find an empty barn.

"Where did they go?" Woody asked.

"They disappeared," Maya announced.

"Oh no the aliens are back."

"Woody be serious," Maya corrected him. "If anyone took them it would be Jeremiah."

"That's odd," Dean told the others. "These spooks don't usually take anyone."

"Something is not right," Sam said. "They have to be here somewhere. Spread out. Dean I think it's time."

"Yeah I'm on my way," he replied as he ran out jumping over the door he blew into chunks just moments before.

"Hey why is he leaving?" Zack demanded.

"He has to kill Jeremiah, and for that he needs to get to his grave," Sam patiently explained.

"What do you mean, how do you kill a ghost?" Zack asked.

"You have to torch his remains," everyone looked to him confused. "I'll explain later. Right now we need weapons," Sam grabbed a pitch fork, a shovel, and an ice pick then threw one to each of the kids. "Let's find the others."

"What can these do against a ghost?" Woody asked. "Won't they go right thru him?"

"Just use them, trust me. I've been doing this all my life."

As Zack walked into the office he was calling out to his brother and was shocked when the floor moved. A secret door had been installed underneath the mat and Cody and Bailey were hidden in the storm cellar.

"Codes," Zack shouted with relief. "Everyone they're in here."

Everyone came rushing in and Cody demanded they follow him down into the storm shelter. As they did they followed Bailey out into the fresh air. As soon as they were clear of the doors they ran over toward the trees, but when they looked back they saw Jeremiah standing within the entryway of the shattered door. Bailey guided them into the kitchen and they all took a minute to catch their breaths.

"Bailey do you have any salt in your house?" Sam asked the brunette. "A lot of salt."

"We do, Momma was saving it for pickling," She beamed as she headed for the pantry.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled his car into the Kettlecorn cemetery in search of dear old Jeremiah. When he came to the area where the grave should be he pulled over and grabbed the necessary items to torch the creep. Walking through the cemetery at night was nothing new. However he was anxious to get this over and done with when he spotted the early hour on his watch.<p>

Looking down on the mound of dirt at his feet he said a silent prayer and began to dig. A tedious activity in and of itself, but after a half hour of digging he found nothing. He walked the few steps back to his car and pulled out the yellow folder he and his brother had borrowed. According to the records this was the spot.

Something had been irking him from the get go and he dialed Bobby's number. "I have a problem."

"Yeah, what else is new," the man gripped. "I have shit to deal with."

"Look little Miss. Sunshine, your shit can wait I need answers and I need them pronto."

"Alright don't get your boxers in a bunch. What do you need?"

"Jeremiah Evans. I need verification on where he was buried," he asked him. "There's only one cemetery in Kettlecorn. According to the records I have in my hand he's buried there."

"There is only one cemetery – today."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean growled.

"There was an issue with the land where the original cemetery was placed. Something about diseases reeking havoc on the crops and livestock. So around the beginning of the twentieth century the cemetery was moved and all the bodies with it in order to keep everyone safe."

"So where the hell is the guy?"

"Well my theory is to save face and time they didn't move all the bodies, only moved the headstones. So if we back track and find out where everyone was buried in the original cemetery we'll be able to torch the sucker in no time at all."

"That sounds like a plan," Dean's call waiting beeped and he looked to see who it was. "Hang on Bobby its Sam. Yeah…"

"Dean where are you?"

"I'm still at the cemetery, I ran into a loophole."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the guy isn't buried here. Did you know this is the second cemetery?"

"Yeah all the bodies had to be moved from their original plots because of some freakish disease."

"So when were you planning on sharing this news with me?"

"I didn't think it was important because I found his burial records at the new site."

"Nice Sam, well guess what, not all the bodies were moved. Which means, I'm guessing neither was good old Jeremiah. Sam hang on," Dean said as he clicked over. "Find anything?"

"I know where the body is, I'm sending you the info now," the older man informed him and Dean was in his car before he said his goodbyes.

"Sam hang tight," Dean told his brother. "I'm headed over to the sight of the old burial ground. If Bobby is right the body was never moved."

"Alright keep me posted."

* * *

><p>"I need some volunteers," Sam started.<p>

"What for," Zack asked.

"We need to spread this salt around the barn just in case he can get out. That way he will stay trapped," Sam answered. "And I would really like to do it before he decides to try to get out."

"OK, Cody and I will help you… right Codes?" Zack volunteered himself and his twin.

"Oh sure, if it will get this over with, let's go," Cody grudgingly agreed.

As the three men walked out toward the barn to begin their task, the girls decided for safety sake to also place salt in every opening to the house. Maya was in the living room when she suddenly felt a cold draft and a strange feeling that she wasn't alone. She turned around and came face to face with not only one but two entities. She paused for only a second then took a handful of salt and threw it in their direction. Instantly they disappeared, leaving a very satisfied Maya in their wake.

Bailey rushed in just as they disappeared. "What was that?"

"I'm taking a wild guess and saying Fred and Sophie," Maya replied.

"How do you know?"

"One was a woman and one was a man."

"Quite an observation."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Maya asked the girl.

"We'll go with Fred and Sophie."

"That's what I thought," the brown haired girl replied before walking over to the final windowsill.

London walked in after overhearing their conversation, "what do you think they want?"

"Maybe they are looking for Jeremiah," Bailey absentmindedly remarked.

Sam and the boys returned with Woody in tow who had just finished with the upstairs bedrooms.

"We have a small problem," Bailey stated. "There is more than one ghost."

"Fred and Sophie?" Cody knowingly asked and the girls nodded.

"What do we do?"

Sam was about to answer Bailey when his cell phone rang. "Dean what's going on?"

"The deed is done," his brother said answering his question.

"So Jeremiah is gone?" Sam asked not quite believing him. "We have another issue Fred and Sophie are back."

"Damn it," Dean growled. "What the hell is it with these damn spooks not staying gone." He told no one in particular. "Hang on I'll track them down."

Just as he was about to hang up he looked out and standing in the barn window was Jeremiah. As he watched the apparition disappeared and reappeared behind him a second later. Much to the horror of the others standing in the room, Sam immediately raised his weapon and slashed through the spirit sending him back to hell for the time being.

"Dean we have a problem," he told him.

"No kidding Einstein."

"There has to be something else," he stated frustrated by the whole thing. "Something we're not seeing."

Suddenly Sophie appeared and Zack picked up a fireplace poker before Sam stopped him, "No wait, she won't hurt us. She's trying to tell us something."

"What is she trying to tell us," Bailey asked.

"Where is it Sophie?"

"It's the rope the girls put the scarecrow on," and she was gone.

Sam rushed out of the room still holding onto his cell phone. As Sam headed for the barn, the other boys turned in unison and glared at the girls.

"Why were you hanging scarecrows?" Zack accused. "You know you almost killed Cody with that thing."

"Um shouldn't we be helping Sam right now?" Maya asked sheepishly.

"Yeah I think we should go," Bailey agreed as she tried to go around the boys heading for the door.

"Let me guess," he started. "This was your idea?" he asked the tall brunette as he started walking towards her.

"Really Zack it was just supposed to be a joke, who knew there was a real ghost."

"Guys," Cody interrupted his brother and his girlfriend. "We really need to go help Sam in the barn, what if Jeremiah comes back while he is out there alone?"

"Cody's right, I don't want anybody putting a scratch on the hhhottie," London added sounding like she was clearing the H out of her throat.

Zack gave Bailey a warning glance as he walked out of the house and the others followed.

"Sam what the hell?" Dean gripped when the line went dead.

Knowing the situation he realized that was his cue to head back toward the Pickett farm. In his experience silence was never a good thing and he wasn't going to let any two hundred year old mothball hurt his brother. Jumping into his Impala he gunned the engine and was soon leaving dust clouds in his wake.

A few minutes later Dean came to a screeching halt near one of the kids as he raced over to meet him. "It's got him," Zack shouted as Dean grabbed his equipment. "We've tried and we can't get to him."

"Son of a bitch," Dean shouted racing into the barn.

"They're in the loft," Woody shouted.

"Sammy!"

"Dean!" the younger man shouted down to his brother as he leaned over to try and reach him.

Sadly it was in vain because in the next moment they all watched as he was thrown up against the far wall. Dean didn't hesitate as he jumped onto the nearest haystack and made a grab for the edge of the loft's floor. Without much effort he pulled himself over and cocked his gun blowing several holes into the dark image in front of him. Sam was on his knees in a matter of seconds finally free of Jeremiah's hold.

"Dean the rope," Sam shouted.

"I'm on it," Dean answered but was taken back when he was thrown up against his brother and they both slid across the floor and into the far corner.

"We have to help them," Cody whispered to Zack as they stood horrified.

"I know," Zack replied a bit shaky.

"Guys maybe you should wait outside," Cody told the group, Bailey and Maya stayed with them but they weren't surprised to see Woody and London racing for the exit. They would have been amused if not for what was going on just above their heads.

Zack started up to the loft the way he saw Dean go, he had to reach that rope before the other two brothers were killed by Jeremiah. He got to the top of the pile and jumped for the rope, luckily he landed on top of the scarecrow. As he grabbed the straw man it started to head to the floor rather fast with Zack holding on for dear life.

"Zack be careful," Cody yelled.

"No problem Bro, me Tarzan you Cody…hehehe," he laughed.

"Burn the rope Zack, quick," dean hollered to him.

"You got it buddy," he yelled back as he started to run out of the barn. Just then Jeremiah appeared in the doorway blocking his way out.

"Here Zack, catch," Woody shouted from outside the door.

He threw the lighter toward him and it sailed right though Jeremiah and into his hands. The older twin didn't hesitate but a second before he flipped the lid and set the thing on fire. The group watched in horror as Jeremiah turned into a ball of flames disappearing a moment later into cindered ashes.

Dean and Sam soon joined them on the ground and they all walked out into the fresh air. The night of horror had ended and everyone was relieved to have survived the ordeal. As Dean and Sam threw their weapons into the back of the trunk the kids thanked the two brothers for their help and asked them to stay a couple of days. They were about to decline when Bailey mentioned that her mother had baked a fresh peach pie. Dean never one to turn down pie immediately agreed.

As they headed into the house they saw the first rays of the sun coming up over the horizon. Zack yawned, Cody stretched, London grumbled that she'd never seen the sunrise before. "Well that was fun," Woody said as they headed into the house to get some much needed sleep. Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind and rolled their eyes.

As they all wondered through the front door they missed the two spirits that lingered in the loft, who smiled at them and then turned and faded away.

* * *

><p>AN: Sam and Dean Winchester are a part of the Supernatural world that currently airs on the CW. I couldn't resist incorporating them into this story and luckily Wyntirsno agreed with me. :)<p>

Anyway, here's wishing you a safe and Happy Halloween!


End file.
